Haunting my dreams
by amg06113
Summary: Bella and Edward meet and it is instant attraction. Bella begins having dreams about Edward, very vivid dreams. Will dreaming be enough for them? This started out as a one shot, but it is going to be a little bit longer. Rated M for lemons. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Twilight or its characters, what I do own is a copy of each book and my imagination. This is my third fan fic, I had a mental block with the other two. So I am taking a break in hopes to clear out some of the random ideas I have that don't pretain to those two stories. This was supposed to be a one shot, but as I started to develop it more it didn't work out that way. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

***BPOV***

My body tossed and turned in the large bed. I became tangled in the sheet around me. I kicked the heavy quilt off of me. I was aware in a subconscious way of my sleep habits. After falling off the bed a handful of times it was plain to see that I didn't sleep peacefully.

Over the last month and a half it had gotten worse. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw him. I didn't know much about who he was, but I knew his eyes. Dark green, almost emerald, they were hauntingly beautiful. And since the first time I saw those eyes that is all that they have done. Haunt me.

(Flashback)

It was the day that I was moving in; I was carrying one of my many loads up to the apartment. Normally I would have insisted on taking the stairs, but the number of trips I had to make alone made my legs and thighs feel like I had been k.o. by the world's worst stair master. As I pulled the last of my boxes from the back of my truck he passed me. I walked into the lobby of the apartment building and caught sight of the elevator just as it was about to close.

"Hold the elevator! Please! Wait!" I ran with the box and my keys toward the closing doors. Just as it was about to shut completely a hand shot out and it stopped. The doors opened and I stepped in. I tried to peer over the top of the box to thank whoever had held the elevator.

"Thank you. I was afraid I would have to take the stairs. Can you please hit three for me? Thank you again so very much." I said not sure if the stranger even heard me. I shifted and the box suddenly gave out and spilled all over the floor. "Oh sugar pops!" I yelled as it crashed at my feet. I was so focused on the items at my feet that I never heard the chuckle of the other person in the elevator. I started to pick everything up and the box was pulled from me, my things in it far too fast.

"Here let me." A voice like none I had ever heard before said to me. I froze afraid to look up and see what the person connected to the voice looked like. His hand brushed mine as he took the box. It sent a wave of electricity through me; I had never felt anything like this in my life. I looked up and came face to face with the most beautiful creature in the world. I almost wanted to cry at the sight of him. He was pale but not in a sick way, no it was like he avoided the sunshine. This here in Seattle wasn't a hard thing to do. His eyes were the most beautiful emerald green I had ever seen. His hair was an interesting shade of bronze and it was messy in the sense that it looked like the kind of hair you took a hold of during an amazing session of sex, or that you couldn't help but run your fingers through. My fingers itched to do just that. I had to shake myself mentally because I was sure that I was starring or drooling or both for that matter.

"Thank you again. You really didn't need to do that." I felt myself stammer. I cannot believe that I am rambling in front of this god like creature. He smiled and lifted the box of my things with such ease I was embarrassed by the back that I had made such an issue of having to take it up the stairs.

"Not a problem, that's what neighbors are for. " He said and then smiled. His smile was beautiful just like him, but there was something in it that said that he could be dangerous if not careful. I swallowed hard. His eyes examined me a curiosity I couldn't understand.

When the elevator door opened on the third floor, I gestured to take the box from him. "Thank you again. It really wasn't necessary." He seemed to ignore my attempt to take the box back and to say goodbye. He stepped out of the elevator and headed in the direction of my apartment.

"Um, really I can take that. You don't need to. "I said as I followed him down the short hallway. He stopped in front of my door.

"Are you going to open it so I can take it inside, or should I take it to my apartment?" His voice was soft and musical. I turned the knob of the handle and pushed it open. "Why in the name of all that is sacred would you not lock your door?" He asked sounding more like my father or an older brother than some stranger who just happened to be helping me carry a box.

"Because I have been moving in all day, and this is the first time that I haven't had someone with me. My dad had to head back to our town because he has to work first thing in the morning, and it is a long drive from here. And he took my mom to the airport to catch her flight back to Phoenix." I felt like I was explaining something I had done wrong to one of them. Suddenly I was five years old again.

"You can just set the box down there. Thank you again; um I guess I never caught your name." I said just wanting to get this extremely hot man out of my apartment before I said something completely ridiculous. He set the box down on the floor where I pointed and put his hand out.

"I'm Edward. I live next door. 3A." He said in a manner that made me unsure of exactly why he was telling me this. I mean yeah we were neighbors, but surely he had better things to do with his time than spend any more time with me. I looked at his hand which was extended out and took it in mine shaking it and there again was that electric current.

"I'm Bella, well Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." It took everything in me not to finish the sentence with you can call me yours if you would like. His mouth looked like it would be dangerous on my skin. I so wanted to find out in that moment. But my better judgment overruled the influx of hormones this man was causing.

"Well, Bella it was nice to meet you. Make sure you lock that door. You never know who might just walk in here." He said as he approached the door. He turned and looked at me giving me a cocky crocked grin. I think my whole body melted right there.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you, Edward. And thank you again, really." I said as I watched him walk out the door and then close it behind him. As soon as he was gone I let out a sigh. From that moment on his eyes seemed to be everywhere. He seemed to be everywhere and most especially my dreams.

***EPOV***

It had been like any other day. Very mundane really, as I walked down the street toward the apartment building I lived in I saw her. Actually I smelled her before I saw her. Strawberries and freesia, it was in the air. Potent and it stung, I inhaled deeply wanting to locate where it was coming from. I didn't know at that moment that finding the owner of that scent would be my undoing.

I had never had someone's scent rule me so much. I was out doors I should barely be able to smell if the way that I did. It was as if someone was holding it right under my nose. I looked toward the beat up old truck parked in front of the building, the passenger door was open and a half of a female body was protruding out of it. A pair of legs that looked like they could go on forever, or at least encircle a man to the point of driving him over the edge, an ass that just screamed to be fondled. If I hadn't been such a gentleman for so long I might have had the nerve to walk up behind her and tempt her the way she was tempting me. _Get it together you perv!_ As I walked by she came out of the cab of the truck with a box that looked as run down as the truck. As she turned to close the door of the truck I saw the rest of her and it made me want to drool, but then she whipped her head back to move the hair from her face and the scent of strawberries and freesia hit me and I could feel the venom trickle down. _God in Heaven why do you feel like punishing me this way? _

I ran into the building and into the elevator. I had hoped to escape this tempting vixen before I did something I would deeply regret. The door began to close, I let out a sigh. And then I heard her voice, it was as if I had heard it my entire life. I knew that voice, yet I truly didn't. She was running toward the elevator, "Hold the elevator! Please! Wait!" she yelled. I groaned feeling the internal battle being lost.

My hand shot out and stopped the door from closing. _I must be insane! _"Thank you. I was afraid I would have to take the stairs. Can you please hit three for me? Thank you again so very much." She said as she stepped into the elevator. It was just the two of us, the space closed in on me. I could smell her, hear her heart beating. I licked my lips and inhaled deeply. I wanted to taste her, I watched as the small vein on her throat pulsed, teasing me. The venom burned my throat.

She shifted and the box suddenly gave out and spilled all over the floor. "Oh sugar pops!" She yelled as it crashed at her feet. I could not resist laughing at her attempt to avoid cursing in front of a stranger. She bent down and began to pick up the contents of the box. I suddenly felt the need to be there to help her. My own personal damsel in distress. I quickly, maybe too quickly gathered her things and put them back into the box and picked it up.

"Here let me." I said and soon realized she would probably do anything I told her to. She had frozen in place. My hand brushed hers as I took the box. It sent a wave of electricity through me; I had never felt anything like this in my life. She looked up and I was undone, I came face to face with the most beautiful creature in the world. She truly was an angel, with chocolate brown eyes that melted my very core. Hair that looked like brown silk, I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it. Her skin was creamy and pale, she was almost translucent. I could only imagine how her skin felt, smooth like satin, suculant to taste. Her lips looked plump and in desperate need to be kissed.

"Thank you again. You really didn't need to do that." My angel spoke and her voice was music to my ears.

"Not a problem, that's what neighbors are for." I smiled she had said the third floor, there were four apartments per floor, the only one that was vacant was literally next to mine. I watched for a reaction, to see if she made a connection, I couldn't hear her thoughts and it filled me with curiosity.

When the elevator door opened on the third floor, she tried to take the box from me saying "Thank you again. It really wasn't necessary." I refused to miss the opportunity to spend even another second with her. I stepped out of the elevator and headed in the direction of the two apartments.

"Um, really I can take that. You don't need to." She protested as she followed me down the short hallway. I stopped in front of the door that I knew would be hers. I had the sudden urge to drop the box and scoop her up and carry her across the threshold. My mind was at war with itself, half of me wanted to devour her sexually, the other half wanted to taste her and suck her dry because she was so mouthwatering.

"Are you going to open it so I can take it inside, or should I take it to my apartment?" I had to maintain some control, it took everything I had. She turned the door knob and the door opened easily. "Why in the name of all that is sacred would you not lock your door?" I couldn't help but be concerned, upset, I couldn't explain it. I had this primal instinct to protect her, and it was clear she was going to need it.

"Because I have been moving in all day, and this is the first time that I haven't had someone with me. My dad had to head back to our town because he has to work first thing in the morning, and it is a long drive from here. And he took my mom to the airport to catch her flight back to Phoenix." She began defending herself and she was wickedly adorable doing it.

"You can just set the box down there. Thank you again; um I guess I never caught your name." She said pointing toward an open spot on the floor. I thought for a moment, I hadn't told her my name, what would it sound like when she said it? Suddenly I needed to know, and I wanted to know her name. I needed to prolong this time, yet deep in my core I knew I needed to get as far from her as possible.

"I'm Edward. I live next door. 3A." I told her extending my hand, I needed to touch her again, and this seemed to be the most appropriate way. _Tell me your name angel; please tell me while you let me touch you one last time._ She looked at my hand confused but took and began shaking it suddenly there again was that electric current.

"I'm Bella, well Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." She said with a meek smile. It was a beautiful as she was. I rolled it over in my head. I heard myself mentally saying it every manner that I could think of, from loving whisper to erotic groan.

"Well, Bella it was nice to meet you. Make sure you lock that door. You never know who might just walk in here." I said as I approached the door. Turning I looked at her giving her a crocked grin, I wanted her to ask me to stay, I wanted to drag her next door. I watched her body language, and saw that though I couldn't read her thoughts, her body screamed at me the way I was sure mine was screaming at her.

"Okay. It was nice to meet you, Edward. And thank you again, really." She said as she approached the door as well. All I could think about was how my name rolled off her lips. It was half whisper half plead. I wanted to walk back in the doorway and pin her to the table I had seen. I wanted to hear her say my name over and over, moaning it, screaming it in a moment of pure ecstasy. From that moment on she seemed to be everywhere I looked, I couldn't avoid her, I didn't want to.

***BPOV***

The dreams had become so vivid. They were almost real. I found myself looking forward to them now. Tonight was a chillier night than normal, I snuggled deep into the down comforter on top of the bed. "Alright," I said as I closed my eyes, "You going to come keep me warm tonight or what?" I was facing the wall that I knew connected our apartments. Some nights I wondered if he could hear me when I talked in my sleep. While I prayed for embarrassments sake that he couldn't I also wished that the owner of the eyes and body that haunted my dreams and was the starring role of my fantasies had some idea of what he had done to me. I hit the play button on my ipod remote and listened to Debussy's Clair de Lune, as I began to drift off. It didn't take long, and soon the usual hum came that told me I would be seeing him in my dreams tonight. I wished as I drifted further, that for once we would finish what we started before the alarm went off.

***EPOV***

The last month had been both torture and bliss. That first night, at around midnight when I sat in my room reading I heard her. At first I was sure that it was just my desire for her driving me insane. I got up and pressed my ear to the wall. Normally a person wouldn't be able to hear through these walls, not unless someone was screaming at the top of their lungs. But for me, I could almost hear her heartbeat through the wall. It came again, it almost sounded like she was in pain. My instincts overrode anything other thoughts. I needed to check on her, be sure she was safe. I could do that and she would never know. Before I could stop myself, I was out my door and in hers. _Damn it, why had she not locked this?! _I heard her again, and headed straight for the bedroom. She was lying there with her hair fanned out on the pillow. Her face was angelic to say the least, but her sleep was not peaceful. Her body thrashed about, I fought the urge to take her in my arms and comfort her. Seeing that she was safe I turned to walk out, there wasn't much I could do to protect her from a bad dream.

"Edward." She said my name and it stopped me dead in my tracks. Had she not been a sleep, had I woken her when I entered, had I made a noise that only she heard? I slowly looked back at the bed. Her eyes were closed still. "Edward, please. Stay." I froze again, was she messing with me? Was she awake? He body rolled and she grasped for a pillow. "Edward." She was definitely asleep, and she was dreaming about me. Dreaming about me and asking me to stay with her. So I did. I sat in a rocking chair she had in the corner of her room, watching, humming a song that came into my head. She began to rest more peacefully. Several more times that night she said my name. And with each one I felt myself more drawn to her. An ache in me wanting to ease her pain that caused her to sleep so fitfully.

As time progressed, it became easier clearer that her dreams were growing from nightmare to sounding much more pleasant. I envied dream Edward, because he seemed to please her so easily. I became jealous of the fantasies, wanting to know what it was that I did that made her say my name the way she did. I reaveled in the fact that the thought of me could make her moan some nights. I found myself growing egar for her talking, and extremely hard from it as well.

This night as I sat reading a new medical journal, I heard her in a joking voice say "Alright, you going to come keep me warm tonight or what?" Next Debussy began to play. I closed up the medical journal whispering "I'm on my way angel. Don't start without me."

I crept quietly in to her apartment. She still hadn't take to locking her door. I guess with her own personal body guard next door, she was as safe as she was going to get. Except with it came to me. Was she truly safe with me? As I approached the bedroom, it became clear that tonight was going to be an interesting one. I sat in the rocking chair and began to hum. I had composed more to the song, I was almost done with it. She began tossing around, and kicked at the comforter that covered her. Her leg came out from under it. Long and lean, she was wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. I had to fight the need to go over to the bed and touch her. To run my hand up the length of her calf, then her thigh and to touch her the way she so frequently begged me to in her dreams. The next thing I knew she was running her hand along her side. As she stretched it caused the hem of her top to hitch up, revealing more of her creamy skin to me. She rolled on to her side grabbing for a pillow and moaning my name "Edward, mmmm, please. Yes. That feels so good." Her hand ran along her side again, and her curves cried out to me. More skin was on display and I became as hard as steele. "Edward, touch me. Please." It was a plea and I wanted to obey her. My fingers itched to reach out and caress every inch of her skin. Her scent changed slightly, I knew she was aroused. My mouthwatered even more, my desire to taste her had gone from draining her blood to sucking on the sweet juice she was producing in this aroused state.

"Touch me just once tonight, please. I need you." She begged and I could no longer resist. Before I could stop myself, I was at the foot of the bed. Her body rolled again, and I caught a glimpse of the skin of her exposed stomach. Her hands ran along her body more. Probably caressing herself the way she was begging me to in her dream. I wondered if I was complying in the dream. I hoped that I was giving her the pleasure she deserved. Suddenly one of her hands dipped below the waistband of the boxers she was wearing.

"Oh angel, you are going to drive me to the brink of insanity." I whispered. I had thought my statement was only in my head, but the next thing that happened proved that I had said it out loud. Bella responded to me, her eyes still closed she reached a hand out in my direction and said "You have driven me there night after night. I think for once we should get there together." Deep down I knew it was the dream that she was responding to, but the invitation was more than I could handle. "Please Edward. Take me over the edge with you." She reached again in my direction. And this time I felt like she was pulling me toward her, like a magnet. I could not resist her, or her pleas for me to pleasure her. I slid on the bed beside her and her hand grabbed and fisted my shirt. She pulled herself toward me and crushed her body against mine. Her left leg slung over mine. She breathed in my scent, and her left hand moved up along her waist toward my body. I watched as her breathing caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly. Her breasts pressed into my chest. I felt her nipples harden against me. I could feel the heat radiating from between her legs. Her hand moved up her waist, over her breast, and then on to me. Her scent on her fingers, as they made their way into my hair. The scent of strawberries and freesia came up to my nose. I couldn't resist inhaling. And then my lips found her soft skin.

"Bella. I'm not going to be able to resist you if you don't stop." I said against her skin as her hips rocked into me. I felt myself get harder as if it were even possible.

"Please. I'm tired of resisting. Edward. I need to feel you." She said as she brought her lips toward mine. Her eyes were still closed and I was sure that as soon as she touched me that she would wake up and scream. But I couldn't help it. I wanted to touch and taste her as much as she apparently wanted me to. Her lips skimmed my jaw line and she rocked her body so that she was on top of me. She ground her hips into me and placed my hands on her hips.

Throwing her head back she moaned my name "Edward" it sounded as amazing as I had imagined it would. Her eyes began to open as she guided my hands up her rib cage toward her breasts. "I know I am dreaming, and before I get to truly enjoy this you will be gone. But just once, please let me not wake up before you touch me." She let go of my hands and reached for the hem of her top, slowly she pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. I was given full view of her beautiful body, well most of it and I wanted more. I groaned as I slid my hands up to her plump breasts. Cupping them in my hands, I was able to sit up enough to bring my mouth infront of them. I ran my thumb over her nipples, pinching them between my thumb and forefinger. Loved how her body responded, rocking against me, grinning down. Her hands went to my hair and tugged.

"Bella." I groaned as I took her right breast into my mouth. Her skin was as soft as I had imagined and she tasted even sweeter. I ran my tongue over her nipple flicking it lightly and then taking it between my teeth. "So sweet. Oh such perfection. I need to see, to touch, to have all of you." I spoke and before my brain could process all that I had just said to her. She grabbed my shirt and yanked it off. The feel of her skin against mine was more than I could take. As quickly as she removed my shirt I rolled us so that she was pinned beneath me.

Her eyes were closed again, but her body responded in full. Her hips rocking up against my groin. In one motion I had her hands grasped by one of mine and with the free hand I pulled down her boxers. The heat radiated even more now. I placed my palm against her. She whimpered, and it brought my attention back up from where my hand was so close to her sweet core, to her face. She was looking right at me. Fully aware of me.

"Edward. Please. I need you. All of you." She pleaded. And I was powerless to deny her. I released my grasped on her completely so that I could remove my pants as well. Suddenly she looked sad, lost. I ran my hand along her cheek.

"Bella?" I asked caressing her skin, worried that she had come to her senses, and was about to throw me out. She leaned into my touch and sighed.

"It always hurts when you stop touching me." She said still so sure that this was all a dream and soon she would awaken alone. "Just touch me Edward. That's all I need. For now. I can be happy with that." She whispered. I was even more convinced that she thought she was dreaming.

"Oh no sweet heart not tonight. Tonight you get everything you want. Because I am not sure I can leave it at just touching." I said as I laid feathery kisses on her bare skin. I kissed all the way down to her navel, watching her as I went. I traced a circle around it with my tongue and her body quivered. "Umm," I spoke into her skin "If you liked that I wonder if you will like this?" I continued lower and her hands grabbed at my hair.

"Edward..."She panted. I loved the sound of my name as it left her lips. It drove me further. I needed to do more. I could smell her arousal. I longed to taste it. Her legs parted for me almost as if they had a mind of their own. I took in the sight of her, and kissed her thighs. If she thought she was dreaming then I would make this the best dream of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

* **I do not own the rights to Twilight or its characters, what I do own are a copy of each book and my imagination. This is my third fan fic; I had a mental block with the other two. So I am taking a break in hopes to clear out some of the random ideas I have that don't pertain to those two stories. This was supposed to be a one shot, but as I started to develop it more it didn't work out that way. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

***BPOV***

The dream started out like any other. As I drifted to sleep I saw green, it was faint at first and then it got darker, clearer. His eyes watching me, devouring me making my insides ache for his touch. And then I began to ask for it. His eyes were watching me as I watched him, as I begged him to touch me. His hand would slowly caress a cheek, and then pull me close to him. His lips never touched mine; no matter how hard I tried he made sure we never kissed. They would coolly caress my skin, barely touching it, never kissing. His hands grazed me leaving a burning trail, but they never lingered. I would beg and plead but just when we got even remotely close to actually making contact the damn alarm went off. I desperately hoped that tonight would be different. My body was wracked with need and desire. Every time I saw him during daylight hours I was afraid that it was written across my face. I had hoped that just one night of completion, just one night of release would be all that I needed.

This night seemed to be different. There was something in the arm, something that made me feel more daring. When his eyes came into focus they were filled with lust like I hadn't seen. I felt confident and a bit tired of begging. So I decided to just put his hands where I wanted them if he wouldn't just do it himself.

"Touch me just once tonight, please. I need you." I begged. I moved his hand down my side. I guided him lower to the band of my shorts. His eyes grew darker.

"Oh angel, you are going to drive me to the brink of insanity." He whispered.

I reached for him and couldn't help but tell him "You have driven me there night after night. I think for once we should get there together." Something felt different tonight so I asked him "Please Edward. Take me over the edge with you." I reached again. And this time I felt like a magnet pulling him to me.

Outside my dream something changed, the hum was gone there was a change in everything. My mind prayed it was real that something was going to give, that he had heard me all these nights and couldn't stay away. At the same time, I knew that a god like him would not come crawling into my bed even if I was the last woman on Earth. I would enjoy the dream for all it was worth, because soon the alarm would go off and he would be gone again.

I felt the weight on the bed beside me, and with that his eyes began to fade the dream was ending because the humming had stopped. And then my mind registered the fact that there was someone beside me. There was no way it was truly him, my hand reached out and fisted the shirt that was next to me. I did not panic in finding him there; something in me knew that it was him. Had he heard my question, the invitation for him to come keep me warm?

I pulled myself toward him and crushed my body against him. My left leg slung over his. _Oh my god! He is really here. No, no he can't be. I have finally lost it. My brain has had enough and the dreams have caused me to crack._

I inhaled his scent, and throw caution to the wind. If he was truly here maybe he wanted me as bad as I wanted him. My hand moved up along my waist toward his body. My breasts pressed into his chest. My hand moved up my waist, over my breast, and then on to him. My fingers made their way into his hair. I tugged slightly trying desperately to bring our bodies closer together. And then his lips found my soft skin. And I was undone.

"Bella. I'm not going to be able to resist you if you don't stop." He said against my skin as my hips rocked into him. I felt him get harder and I wanted to feel him deep inside of me. I needed it more than anything.

"Please. I'm tired of resisting. Edward. I need to feel you." I said bringing my lips toward his. My eyes were still closed and my lips skimmed his jaw line and I rocked my body so that I was on top of him. I ground my hips into him and placed his hands on my hips. I needed to feel his skin against mine. I needed to feel his arousal and know that he wanted me as badly as I wanted him.

Throwing my head back moaning "Edward" my eyes began to open. I guided his hands up my rib cage toward my breasts. "I know I am dreaming, and before I get to truly enjoy this you will be gone. But just once, please let me not wake up before you touch me." I let go of his hands and reached for the hem of my tank top. I pulled it over my head and tossed it aside. He groaned as he slid his hands up to my breasts then cupped them. He sat up and ran his thumb over my nipples, pinching them between his thumb and forefinger. My body responded, rocking against him, my hands went to his hair and tugged.

"Bella." He groaned as he took my right breast into his mouth. He ran his tongue over my nipple flicking it lightly and then taking it between his teeth. "So sweet. Oh such perfection. I need to see, to touch, and to have all of you." As he spoke I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off. The feel of his skin against mine was more than I could take. Suddenly he rolled so I was pinned beneath him.

I closed my eyes again, but my body responded in full. My hips rocked up against his groin. He grasped my hands in one of his and with the free hand pulled down my boxers. The heat radiated between my legs even more now. He placed his palm against me, cupping my core my skin even more on fire than any dream I could have. I whimpered. And those haunting eyes came up to my face. I was looking right at him. Fully aware that this was no dream, he was here in my apartment, in my bed touching me as I had begged him to do so many times. I couldn't resist.

"Edward. Please. I need you. All of you." I pleaded. He released his grasp on me. Suddenly I was even colder than I had been before. The loss of his touch made me ache even more.

"Bella?" He asked caressing my skin. He looked worried. I couldn't help but to leaned into the touch and sigh.

"It always hurts when you stop touching me." I said wanting him to understand. It was clear that he didn't. Had my reaction caused him to think I was still dreaming? I didn't care, "Just touch me Edward. That's all I need. For now. I can be happy with that." I whispered.

"Oh no sweet heart not tonight. Tonight you get everything you want. Because I am not sure I can leave it at just touching." He said as he laid feathery kisses on my bare skin. He kissed all the way down to my navel, his watching me as he went. My body quivered as he traced a circle around my navel with his tongue. "Umm," He spoke, "If you liked that I wonder if you will like this?" He continued lower and my hands grabbed at his hair.

"Edward..."I had begun to pant. I could feel myself lose control, he was taking me to the edge and he had barely even begun. I parted my legs for him but it felt almost as if they had a mind of their own. I gasped as he kissed my thighs.

I watched his eyes. His mouth enclosed my clit his lips cold, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nub of my core. It was lethal, the way he made me feel. I felt a knot formed in my stomach, it coiled and tightened with each stroke of his mouth. My hips arched, and my body began to shake beneath him. I pulled on his bronze locks, and he moaned into my skin. I could see the edge and he was about to drive me over it.

"Tell me what you feel." He said against my thigh, his eyes still locked on my face. I struggled to think, to understand what he wanted from me when all I could understand was that my world was about to explode.

All I could do was whimper as the knot coiled tighter and tighter. But he wanted more from me than that. I shook my head, I wanted to close my eyes but seeing his eyes there watching me, made me afraid that if I did it would be over when I opened them next.

"Tell me Bella, I need to hear you tell me what you want, tell me what you need me to do." His long fingers brushed against my thigh and then slowly dipped into my pulsing core. I could feel him crock one and slowly brush it along the most sensitive spot ever, one I had never dared to find myself.

My mouth went dry, I opened it to speak and he pressed his finger against my g-spot while dragging his tongue across my clitoris at the same time. I bit my lower lip. The words slowly came to me "Edward. I need. To. Feel. You." I was panting now. The coil was coming undone, my head was spinning. "Edward. I need. You." My voice was no longer my own. My body quaked, and his free hand attempted to pull me closer and hold me still at the same time.

"How do you need me Bella? What do you want me to do? Just tell me and I will do it for you." He said staring into my eyes. The green of his growing much darker and lust filled. I could feel his arousal against me.

"I'm about to cum Edward. Please make me cum. Edward. Oh yes." I barely got the words out between pants. My body tensed and with one final stroke he threw me over the edge of insanity as the orgasm rocked my body. Just as I leapt off the cliff that was self control I heard myself beg for more "I. need. To. Feel. You. Inside of me. Now! Take me Edward, please."

"As you wish my angel." Edward said as he moved up and along my body. My body shook as be pinned me beneath him. I reached for him, to stroke him as he had me. But before I could even get a finger around him he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head with his right hand.

"Isabella, I have listened to you ask, plead and just plain beg me to touch you night after night. I have longed to do just that since I first laid eyes on you. And now I am a prisoner to my need to have you." Edward said looking straight into my eyes. In his I saw more than lust, it was pure need, primal and I knew it was in mine too.

His free hand grazed down my body, gliding along the peaks of my breasts and down the valley of my abdomen. It traveled to my thigh and then caressed the back of my knee as he lifted it up to his waist and hooked my leg around his hip. My eyes ran the length of his body, and my reaction was to lick my lips as my gaze landed upon his erection.

"Angel, are you sure? Because in about a second there will be no turning back for me. I am already beyond my turning point, but I refuse to have you regret a second of this." Edward spoke looking deep into my eyes. I melted against him. I knew he would never hurt me and with that I wrapped my leg around him pulling him closer to me.

"Yes, now if you don't take me I will be forced to return to dreams that don't quite fulfill me." I stammered.

***EPOV***

I couldn't believe that this was happening. She had realized I was there that it wasn't a dream and she continued to ask me to touch her, to take her. If my heart were still beating it would have come out of my chest with this knowledge and desire. She wanted me as badly as I did her. My body ached to please her.

Night after night I had imagined what her body would look like. I fantasized about how it would feel against my hard stone like body. And not a single one of my thoughts or fantasies prepared me for the reality of it. I nearly lost all my self control when her warm soft skin touched mine. The way it felt under my lips was exquisite. Her eyes never left mine as I slowly made my way down to what I knew to be one of the sweetest spots on her.

"Edward!" She called out my name and it was music to my ears. I wanted to hear more of it so I continued on ward. She was panting and I was becoming more aroused by every hitch in her breath, every shake of her body. If her body continued to respond to me like this, I would last all of five seconds with her and I wasn't about to let that happen.

I watched his eyes. My mouth came to her lower set of lips and all I wanted to do was kiss her there. I wanted to put my mouth to her core. Throbbing for me was her clit it was glistening and hot and calling out to my cold lips. My tongue flicked across the sensitive nub of her core. The scent of her, the taste was delicious, I wanted nothing more at this moment that to taste every inch of her. Her eyes were locked with mine, her hips arched, as her body began to shake beneath me. She pulled my hair a little I barely felt it, but I knew she was getting close. And that knowledge caused me to moan against her skin.

"Tell me what you feel." I said our eyes still locked. It took her a moment to respond verbally but her body was telling me everything I needed to know. She whimpered and shook her head. I wanted to know more, to know how she felt. She looked like she wanted to close her eyes, but I was lost in their molten chocolate abyss and I felt like I was willing her to answer me and keep her eyes on me at the same time.

"Tell me Bella, I need to hear you tell me what you want, tell me what you need me to do." My fingers brushed against her thigh and then slowly dipped into her pulsing core. I crocked one and slowly brushed it along her most sensitive spot. Her body reacted by clenching around me, my mind was screaming at me to make her cum and then take her until we were both satisfied thoroughly.

She opened her mouth to speak as I pressed a finger against her g-spot while dragging my tongue across her clitoris at the same time. She bit her lower lip and I found desperately not to bite that lip myself. The words slowly came out "Edward. I need. To. Feel. You." she was panting now, "Edward. I need. You." Her voice was full of lust and need, her body quaked and my free hand pulled her closer. I suddenly couldn't get her close enough to me. I needed to hold all of her against all of me.

"How do you need me Bella? What do you want me to do? Just tell me and I will do it for you." I looked deep into her eyes as I spoke, I had already watched the flashes of lust come across them and now the brown was so deep I knew I was lost. The scent of her was overpowering, her body was hot and dripping against my fingers, her juices springing free from within her. Each taste I took hardened me more. I knew if she said the word I would gladly take her completely. Deep in me though, I knew one time would never be enough. If I took her tonight, I would surely need to have her each night to come for eternity. If I did what she request of me, if I fulfilled her fantasies and my own then I could never allow another man to look upon her, touch her, taste her or take her in the same manner. I would kill whoever tried.

"I'm about to cum Edward. Please make me cum. Edward. Oh yes." She cried out. Her body tensed and with one final stroke I threw her over the edge and watched as the orgasm rocked her body. As it began, with her walls tightening around my fingers she let out one last plea for more "I. need. To. Feel. You. Inside of me. Now! Take me Edward, please."

My resolve was completely lost as I said "As you wish my angel." and moved up and along her body. She shook as I pinned her beneath me. Her small soft hand reached out to stroke my engorged cock. I knew if she touched me I would lose it all in a moment, and I had to continue to give her has much pleasure as I could. I grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with my right hand.

"Isabella, I have listened to you ask, plead and just plain beg me to touch you night after night. I have longed to do just that since I first laid eyes on you. And now I am a prisoner to my need to have you." I stared into her eyes, fully aware that my lust and need for her was transparent. With her, even as she slept I felt vulnerable, exposed and terrified that she would turn me away for being such. Tonight this was as much for my need as it was hers.

My free hand grazed a trail down her body, gliding along her breasts and down her abdomen. It traveled to her thigh and then caressed the back of her knee before I lifted it up to my waist and hooked it around my hip. She took in the full length of me, and licked her lips. I wanted to suck that lip for all it was worth in that moment.

"Angel, are you sure? Because in about a second there will be no turning back for me. I am already beyond my turning point, but I refuse to have you regret a second of this." I said knowing that I would never be able to forgive myself if I took her without her being completely sure. I was pretty damn sure that I could hurt her if I wasn't careful, and that was one of the last things I wanted to do. Her body molded into mine, and she wrapped her leg around me pulling my body closer to hers.

"Yes, now if you don't take me I will be forced to return to dreams that don't quite fulfill me." She said glaring at me, and I knew I couldn't have that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this one is short, very short but my schedule has been ridiculously busy so updating has taken a back seat. Like I said before this one was just to get some extra junk out so that I could refocus on the other two stories I had started. After trying to just get some of this out I started to create a new story for it. So there is more to come for this one, so please bear with me. I'm hoping as my schedule eases and stays that way that I will be able to update the other two stories as well. I also have a new one knocking around that I may need to get out as well. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

***BPOV***

Edward positioned himself against me, his emerald green eyes locked with mine. He took a deep breath and when he let it out he thrust into me. My body shuttered. The feeling of him was different than anything I had known before. His eyes never left mine, and he made a noise that was a cross between a moan and a hiss as he settled inside me.

"Oh Bella love, you feel like heaven." Edward said in a moan against my skin. I lost track of time, of the world, of myself as this Adonis worked his magic on me. My body responded to his every movement, as if it belonged to him and not me. His eyes never left mine as he caused my body to quake over and over again.

I lost track of how many times Edward took me over the edge, he however seemed to have amazing control over himself and his release. Just when my body felt like it could take no more Edward laced our fingers together, gripping me tight he leaned his forehead against mine and tensed. The next thing I felt was his explosive orgasm inside of me. I know I had called out his name several times throughout my multiple orgasms but the sound that came from him was like nothing I had ever heard. It was a cross between my name, a moan and a very primal growl. And that noise alone brought forth one last ripple from within me.

***EPOV***

I don't know what came over me. The moment I was inside her, I was not the creature I had thought I was. I wanted to hammer away at her, mark her make her mine. But once I felt the heat of her wrap around me everything changed. I knew I had waited this long to be near her, hell I had waited a century for her to begin with, a little while longer for the release I knew would be like no other could not hurt.

Bella's body molded against mine there was no explanation for it, but it was the best feeling I had ever known. I wanted nothing more to than to continue to feel it. So I took my time, I made her body shake under mine; I prolonged it for both of us. It was the most sensual and intimate thing I have ever known. I knew immediately that I would never be able to resist her again, and that I would never allow any other man to experience her like this. I listened to her call my name out over and over; I needed to hear it more. I would make it a point to hear my name come off her lips like that every single night.

As I realized this I felt my body begin to tense, I knew it would only be moments before I would climax. I'd held her body most of the night and now I reached for her hands. I interlocked our fingers and held on to her for dear life. I held on as if she was the only thing saving me from drowning. I brought our heads together in that moment. I leaned against her has I allowed myself to exploded my release inside her. I had controlled the beast in me, but as I found my release the beast tried to escape as well. I heard him in the tortured cry of her name as it fell out of my lips.

We lay together until I felt her finally give into sleep. I held her to me, I inhaled her scent and made the determination to claim her, my body had marked her. I could only hope she felt the same way, that she would want my mark. I looked at her resting peacefully in my arms and couldn't help but to verbally claim her as well.

"Mine. Bella, you are mine. You were made for me, and now it is clear that you are mine." I whispered against her hair as I brought it up to my face to breathe in her scent again. I held her and watched the sun slowly rise. I wondered and hoped that the new day would bring more of what the night had given me and so much more.


End file.
